


Hello There, Mr. Ghost

by Horitsu_Uriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance accediently buys a haunted house, M/M, flower shop, ghost!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horitsu_Uriel/pseuds/Horitsu_Uriel
Summary: Lancey Lance may be in some trouble when he buys a run downed house to fix up and make his own. For there is a reason that he got the building for a steal.It's haunted of course.





	1. Light the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major edits made on Oct. 30th, 2018

**_Corpus Christi Texas_ **

Lance has a big-huge-gigantic-mega problem. And no it's not money problems or beef he needs to squash. Not even a cold or anything concerning his health. _To be honest I would prefer any of those than the one problem I have right now._ For he thinks there might be a small-tiny-microscopic chance that his new home is haunted.

_Alright just hear me out for a second! I promise I'm not insane. But an insane person wouldn't know if they have in fact lost their mind… wouldn't they? Well... I might be insane but I'm eighty percent sure I'm not. Anyway, this all started when I bought an old run down house to fix up for myself. I know what you're thinking! Why would a young handsome man like myself buy a house that should be bulldozed? Well, first of all, it was cheap. Cheap is the best word to any fresh college graduate looking for a job. Secondly, the bathroom, Kitchen, and electricity worked and basically the whole first floor was livable. So I thought: “What a sick deal!” and I can try out the construction skills I learned in high school to bring this place into the twenty-first century!_

Well, now Lance is starting to think otherwise as the reconstruction of the house proved to be more of a hassle than he originally thought. Before he could even start to move in, Lance spent his first day cleaning the place from top to bottom. He dusted, mopped, wiped, sprayed, and bleached every inch of the surface of the first floor. He then brought his stuff in, leaving most of it in boxes until he finished fixing up the place. When he was satisfied he aired up his inflatable air mattress and knocked out for the night.

When Lance woke up the next day he immediately realized that the next thing he had to figure out was insulation. _Since I frozen my ass off last night._ In the end, he resorted to just put foil over the windows and bought an AC unit that can also put out some heat so he could utilize the expensive thing year-round. Next, he focused on unpacking essentials and figuring out a better place to sleep than in the kitchen. He went through his boxes and took out the few dishes and cooking utensils he had, putting them in the drawers and cabinets of the kitchen. Since he didn't have one of those standard refrigerators, he instead used his trusty college dorm mini-fridge that his roommate and best friend Hunk had gifted him when they graduated. When everything was neat and put away, Lance proceeded to make the living room his temporary sleeping place until he fixed up the second floor.

The first week went on like any normal person moving into a normal home. Lance had finished setting up the first floor, carpeting the floor of the living room and polishing the wood of the dining room. He then moved his furniture into place and tiled the kitchen. He made sure to remind himself to thank his Mama for giving him her old dining table, chairs, and couch.

Few days had passed and when Lance found no food in his fridge or pantry, he finally went job hunting. He obtained a temporary job at a local flower shop until he heard back from a paid internship with a music studio and put his degree to use. After selling a few bouquets for a few days, he decided to finally ascend the stairs to the second floor.

Lance wasn't putting off exploring the rest of his house because he was afraid... _Okay, okay, I was! It's just… I'm sort of completely terrified of the dark and it is pitch black up there!_ The real estate lady told him that the wiring was somewhat faulty and didn't work past the stairs. So, of course, Lance took his time with the first floor, but going up there was inevitable and with a flashlight in one hand, a bag of lamps in the other, and a long extension cord hanging off his shoulder, Lance stood shaking at the bottom of the staircase.

“Damn… I should have done this earlier when the sun was out. Lance… you can be a real idiot.” Lance sighed as he turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the void. The shadow from the railing was a bit intimidating but his expensive flashlight was strong enough to light up the hallway waiting for him at the top. “It may be a temporary fix, but it needs to be done. I still need to save up money to have a guy fix up the wiring. I also need to see if there are any more problems beneath this shroud of evil darkness.“ He pulled his courage together and quickly ran up the stairs before he could psych himself out of it any further.

The creaky steps sent chills up his spine and the sudden draft didn't do any favors to his confidence. However, he did make it to the top, even though he had his eyes closed the entire way. He made sure to keep his flashlight pointed down the hallway as he dropped his bag. He then pulled out a lamp and another extension cord. He placed the lamp on the floor next to his foot, facing it down the long hallway, and hooked it up to the extension cord.

Lance smiled and fist bumped the air as the lamp illuminated the hallway. He then grabbed the end of the cord, picked up his bag, and proceeded to cautiously set up his lamps in every room on the second floor. He was surprised to find two bedrooms with working restrooms and a study, all perfectly not vandalized and well furnished. _From the outside, this place looked bad but it's actually really nice._ He made sure to check every closet and under each bed frame for any animal, person, or thing. He was glad to find that he was the only living thing occupying the house.

 _Everything was going well!_ His lamps completely lit up the second floor and it seemed like the only work to be done is some dusting and buying a new mattress. He also needs to buy curtains for the bare windows. However, Lance's smooth ride came to a rather screeching halt as he came across a door at the end of the hallway he hadn't noticed before. The thing that got to him the most wasn't the sudden chill he felt from another draft nor the creaking of the old wooden walls or the faint whisper in his ear. No, the thing that made his skin crawl was the fact that out of all the doors on the second floor; this one was the only one that was closed. The doors to the rooms, the closet doors, even the doors to the restrooms were wide open. All except for this one door at the end of the hallway.

“Well shit,” Lance whined as he warily watched the door.

He waited for something to pop out and scare the crap out of him. When nothing did, he walked over to it and dropped his bag. He winced at the loud noise it made as he slowly gripped the doorknob and pressed his ear against the dark wood. He couldn't hear anything at first, just the sound of his heart and his heavy breathing, but then he thought he heard panic panting. Not his but someone else's… as they quickly moved back and forth in the room behind the door.

“H-Hello?” Lance asked with a shaky voice. _Damn it, I don't want them to hear how afraid I am._ He cleared his throat and spoke with more bass. “Whoever is there you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to call the cops-”

The doorknob twisted roughly in Lance's hand, painfully twisting his wrist. He yelped as the door swung open and a warm rush of air hit his face. It flowed through his hair and his body down towards the end of the hallway.

“That was… something.” Lance said as he held onto his wrist and slowly peaked into the room. He raised an eyebrow, completely surprised to see a clean room, fully furnished, and with the light on. _The light was on? Wait… why is it only working in this room?_

Lance ignored the questions flooding his head and tiptoed into the room, looking around for any signs of a squatter. He checked the clean bathroom, the empty closet, and under the comfy looking twin sized bed. He found no signs of anyone living there and thought that he might have heard a rat or something. He sighed with relief that he didn't have to pull out his judo moves and sat down on the bed.

 _Hmmm. It's nice and soft as a cloud, comfy._ He laid back down, choosing to ignore the fact that the mattress might have bed bugs, and signed happily as his head sank into a big pillow. As he turned onto his side to get more comfortable, Lance felt a lump against his ribs. He frowned at the discomfort and grunted as he stood up. He pulled the sheets back and raised his eyebrow again.

“What's a jacket doing here?” Lance asked the empty room as he held up a red jacket with white accents and a yellow stripe. It felt warm in his hands like it's been worn recently. “More importantly, whose? who is? Who does this jacket belong to? Could it be a girl's jacket? It is cropped...”

Lance's eyes squinted and his brows furrowed as a curious thought came to him. He then shrugged and brought the jacket to his nose. Without hesitation, he took a big whiff and his eyes widened as a small smile spread across his face. “Definitely doesn't belong to a girl but it still smells nice. Like… minty coconut?”

Lance shrieked as the bed shook under him and the doors in the room slammed closed. He didn't waste any time and immediately jumped from the bed and scurried out the room. He yelped again as the door closed so fast that it smacked against his ass and knocked him over. He landed face first on the wooden floor and whined at the pain he's currently feeling. He cursed up a storm in Spanish that his mother always used but told him to never repeat.

“Sorry, Mama but that shit hurts.” Lance pushed himself up and looked back over his shoulder at the room that came alive. He then felt that same rush of warm air over him and heard the door to the room lock. “Dios mío… don't tell me I bought a haunted house!”

**_……._ **

Lance paced back and forth in his living room with his hand over his mouth and in deep thought. His eyes constantly glancing back at the coffee table for there strapped on it with tape was the red jacket. _Why is it strapped you ask? Well... after the room attacked me, the jacket suddenly came to life and tried to tug itself from my grip! But Lancy Lance was way too strong for it and I brought it downstairs! Was it a good idea to bring it with me? Nevermind!_ Lance thought that the jacket was important because shit had hit the fan when he found it. He just doesn't know what to do with it other than keep it secure as he ignores the rough drafts of air hitting him every couple of minutes.

“Ah! Maybe Hunk will know!” Lance said as he held his finger up and ran to pick up his phone from the charger. He quickly called his best friend and was glad that he didn't have to wait long as a friendly sleepy voice greeted him.

“What's up Lance?”

“Okay I'm going to ask you something serious and you can't ask me anything back or make fun of me.” Lance blurted out as the jacket shook the table for a split second.

“Where's the fire? Not going to say a hello to your only friend who would answer a call from the Sharpshooter at three in the morning?”

Lance rolled his eyes at the blatant sarcasm but he didn't have time to play around. “This is serious Hunk.”

“Alright, Lance. What's wrong?”

“Okay… what would you do if your house may be haunted?”

“I thought you said you were serious?”

“I am! Just tell me what you would do if you found a jacket that caused a room to come to life?”

A long silence followed with a deep sigh came across the line. “Well, I guess the jacket would be sort of like a vessel for whatever is causing the supernatural activity. If I came across something like that I would first call a professional. A priest to bless the house and the jacket or one of those local ghost hunter groups. However, if I can't wait till morning then I would attempt to contact the entity itself with an Ouija board. But that is very dangerous since most people don't know how to use it right.”

“Um…” Lance paused as he processed all the information Hunk dumped on him. He decided that time was of the essence and since it's the weekend, he has no choice but to make contact himself. But he needs Hunk to explain the right way to use an Ouija board or he might accidentally call on the devil instead. “So... an Ouija board you say?”

**_……._ **

“Alrighty… Let's do this!” Lance sat next to the table with his legs crossed and a makeshift Ouija board in front of him. After listening to Hunk's meticulous instructions and warnings, he feels prepared to face the presence that's now causing all sorts of havoc in his house. Slightly pushing around chairs, moving his bags around, and turning the lights on and off. He kept his eyes on the red jacket as he placed a clear glass onto the board. He took a deep breath before asking his first question, the invitation. “Good nice spirit living in my house or in this jacket, are you mad at me?”

Lance's eyes widened as everything, the shaky chairs, the crazy wind hitting him, the jacket, and every other weird thing happening around him suddenly stopped. It was eerily silent. So quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. Then he felt warmness around his hands as a force moved the glass under his fingers. He stayed quiet as the glass crossed over all the letters without stopping till it reached the word 'Yes.’

“So you are a good nice spirit?” Lance asked with a hopeful smile.

The glass moved again, spelling out the word 'Mostly.’

Lance paid close attention to its answers as Hunk instructed him to do so. “You are a spirit then? Not a demon or an evil Spectre?”

'Yes, a human spirit.’

“Human? So what's your name?”

Lance thought the spirit had left since his hands were not moved for some time but it then quickly spelled out, ‘Keith.’

“Keith...” Lance tried out the name and it sounded good coming from his lips. He feels like he could get used to saying it too. “I like it! So why are you mad at me, Keith?”

Lance’s hands roughly crossed over the board. 'Why did you sniff my jacket?’

Lance blushed at the question and looked away from the red jacket. “I-I um… I was curious.”

‘Curious? Who would sniff a random jacket in an old abandoned house out of curiosity?’

“I'm a curious guy!” Lance shrugged as he closed his eyes to ease himself. “I like your smell by the way.”

Keith took a while to move the glass again, Lance smiled at that. ‘What is…’ “Your name?”

Lance tilted his head to the side. _Did I just hear a voice? A sexy voice to be a little more specific_ . His eyes shot open and he yelped as he jumped back away from the table. He was surprised to see a handsome man with dark purple eyes floating right in Lance’s face with his hands over Lance’s. His skin was pale and his dark hair was styled into an unfortunate mullet. His slim body was dressed in a dark gray shirt and black pants. _He was also hot. Really, really hot. And transparent. I could vaguely see everything behind him and he sort of glowed. He was just so… surreal._

“You can see me?” Keith asked as he narrowed his eyes and floated closer.

Lance crawled further back until he bumped into his couch. He couldn't believe that this is the guy who is a ghost living in his house. He also can't handle how he's just floating in the air like he's laying down and with his arms crossed. “Uh y-yeah. I can see you.”

“You can hear me too.” Keith rolled in the air so that he was upside down looking at Lance. His hair didn't quite fall from his eyes but just sort of floated down slowly like he was under water. Either way, it revealed more of his face which is overwhelming Lance with butterflies in his stomach. ”That's good. I was getting tired of spelling everything out on that Ouija board. Good job making that thing. Great craftsmanship.”

“Thanks?” Lance blushed as he looked away to the side. However, he found Keith waiting in the space next to him with his glittering dark purple eyes staring back. He tried to turn away again but Keith the ghost and his orbs were always there waiting for Lance.

“I'm not being sarcastic, by the way. I'm genuinely praising you for the effort of making an Ouija board out of wood from a drawer in the kitchen.” Keith shrugged as he floated higher and back over the table where his jacket was still tied down. He stretched out his limbs and lowered as he returned right side up. “I appreciate your courage to actually talk to me. Usually, my antics would scare others away, but… you're special.”

“Special?” Lance asked as he scooted back to where he was sitting before a beautiful boy appeared out of thin air. He's starting to get back to his normal self, getting comfortable with Keith’s attractiveness and strange ghostly behavior. And this freaking ghost talking with him.

Keith gently took the tape off his jacket and Lance noticed that he didn't even try to move it. _In fact… his fingers went right through the leather. Is it possible he can't manipulate the jacket? But if he's attached to it then… Was he stuck in that room? But how did he moved it earlier? Was it just the table shaking and my arms being pulled?_ “You are the first to see and hear me. So you're special in my ghostly eyes. You still haven't told me your name.”

“Oh!” Lance cleared his throat and flashed a charming smile at Keith. “The name is Lance McClain. I also go by Lancey Lance and the Sharpshooter.”

Keith chuckled, “Sharpshooter? You good with a gun?”

“Well…” Lance bobbed his head side to side as he drawled out the word. “If it's a carnival gun,” Lance said with a sly smile. “Especially those that shoot water. I'm the guy you need for that big prize bear.”

Lance felt accomplished when he saw that big smile across Keith's face. A genuinely happy one that he knows he had caused. _Those are my favorite types of smiles._ “Alright Sharpshooter, I think we will get along.”

“Me too.” Lance's eyes glanced over the jacket. “So… you can't move your jacket?”

Keith looked down then up at Lance with a surprised look on his face. He then smiled adoringly at the bronze skin boy. “Funny, charming, and smart. Yes, I can't move my jacket. It's the only thing I can't touch. I'm also attached to it. It's my vessel and I can't move more than a few feet from it.”

Lance's brows furrowed at the sad look in Keith’s eyes and then a clever idea came to him. He snapped his fingers as an announcement and quickly jumped up with a smile. He winked at Keith who watched with curious eyes as Lance took off his own army green jacket. He then picked up Keith's red cropped jacket and put it on.

“Well? How does it look?” Lance asked as he flashed another one of his charming smiles and popped a pose. “If I'm going out with this, I better look hot.”

Keith was surprised and genuinely impressed with this boy’s heart. _He would help a ghost, a stranger, achieve one of their dreams of seeing what lies beyond these walls. Of seeing how the world has changed over the decades since my untimely death. He is a special one with a courageous heart to offer me help._

“You look amazing.” Keith isn't going to lie to himself and admits that Lance looks way better in that jacket. Of course, he would not ever say that out loud. He won’t make that mistake again.


	2. Royalty

**_Corpus Christi, The Royal Flowery_ **

“So… you do work at a flower shop,” Keith stated as he hovered over a Lance trying to act like he did not have a ghost friend watching him put out new flowers. When he told Keith that he was going to go work the ghost jumped at the opportunity to get out of the house. However, he thought the boy was joking when he said he sold flowers and flower accessories. “Out of all the places you could have worked, why sell flowers?”

“And flower accessories!” Lance said in a trained cheery tone as he moved on to his next task, watering the plants. Keith rolled his eyes as he watched from above. “Anyways, this is just a temporary job until I hear back about an internship I applied for. Get some experience and more work ethics. Then I will get my dream job and be really into the bucks after a few years. Step by step Keith!”

Keith chuckled as he floated down across from the flowers Lance was spraying with water. With crossed arms, he continued to watch the boy in a pink floral shirt with his jacket wrapped around some nice hips. He had only just meet Lance last night but he could tell there was something special about him. Whether it be his fortitude to go into work after staying up the whole night talking,  _ a bit too much but it's nice to hear his voice _ or the fact that he is the only one to see or hear him.  _ After all these years, I never thought I would miss the Human contact. Solidarity, alone I am in my element, but having Lance around changed something within me. Since he first moved in he was… something else. Watching him talk to friends and family on the phone and going outside, it made me miss the world and its people. I never thought I would ever want to be a part of that again. His soul is also different than the others, so bright and warm.  _ Keith looked up from his gloved hands see Lance’s worried face.

“Are you alright Buddy?” Lance asked as he moved to the next set of flowers. Keeping a pair of genuine blue eyes on the ghost, a familiar action that can still pull at Keith’s heartstrings. “You were… a bit too quiet there.”

Before Keith could play it off as nothing a person came up behind Lance with a questioning look on her face. She seemed important, with her perfect posture and flowing white hair contrasting her dark skin, she breathed command and leadership. “Lance… who are you talking to?”

“Oh! Hey Allura!” Lance turned around to face the girl. “Umm, what brings you here?”

Allura placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Lance’s question, “Well this is my shop and I was only thirty minutes late. Thank you for taking the initiative by preparing for the day all by yourself. I knew you were going to be a great hire!” The woman beamed at Lance, who didn't expect the would be praised. But then her expression narrowed and became serious as she tied her hair up into a bun. “Now then... are you going to tell me why you were talking to yourself?”

“Ugh, well I...” Keith could tell that this woman's sudden shift of tone threw Lance off. So the ghost boy floated behind her and, with a stern stare, gained Lance's attention. When Keith had his eyes, he whispered the words and Lance said them with ease and charm. “I heard talking to the plants can make them happy. So I thought why not talk out loud? Since it's just me here most of the time, ya know?”

Allura crossed her arms and shrugged as she took the spray bottle from Lance. “That’s great of you to show more concern for the flowers! However, I don’t think talking makes them happy. It does make them grow better, I think. Anyways…” She then smiled and playfully sprayed Lance’s face with a bit of water. “I appreciate you helping around here. I don’t know what I would have done without you these past few weeks. But I need to ask-” Her voice faded as she stilled after Keith had floated through her and Lance to go look at the roses behind them by the windows. The echo of the bottle as it impacted the porcelain floor startled Lance as he watched her eyes widen. She leaned to her left to look behind him and gasped. “D-do you see that boy?”

Lance followed her gaze to Keith, who was gently touching a flower and tried his best to act like he could not see the transparent guy. “Um… what boy? The one waiting at the bus stop?” Keith guessed Lance had hoped his question would distract Allura from whatever she thinks she sees.  _ It did not. _

Next thing Keith knew, Allura had brushed past Lance and was standing right in front of him. She stared deep into his eyes and he felt very… uncomfortable. He did not know what she was doing but he stopped touching the rose and quickly floated up and down to Lance’s side. “Do you think she saw me?”

Lance shivered from Keith’s voice whispering in his ear, Keith smiled at that.  _ I guess I snuck up on him or something.  _ Lance kept his eyes on Allura who was standing there staring are the space Keith was in. After a few minutes of quietness, Lance cleared his throat and asked: “Are you alright Ms. Allura?”

They watched in silence as she slowly reached out at nothing. She then pulled her and back and turned towards Lance with a solemn face that turned into a smile. “It’s nothing… What was I saying?”

“Oh! You were just talking about how awesome I am and that you could not live without me!” Lance shrugged as he picked up the spray bottle and resumed spraying the plants. Keith remained close, afraid to accidentally bump into Allura and cause another incident. He was also impressed with Lance’s charisma and ability to carry on the conversation with ease. “You were also about to ask me something?”

Keith eyed her curiously as she plucked the same rose he had touched and stuffed it into her jean pocket. “Yes, Yes! I needed to ask you something very important!” She jumped at Lance, almost scaring him half to death, and tightly grabbed his shoulders. Keith could tell by the way she was looking at him that it made Lance weak in the knees.  _ I have to admit that she was beautiful. _ “How would you like taking the helm of this castle of flowers for a month?”

“W-what!?” Keith had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to erupt when he saw Lance’s eyes pop out of his head. _Figuratively, not literally._ _Anyway, Lance looked completely surprised at the request and I wonder why she would have him manage this place for a month._ Lance was wondering that as well and asked, “W-why me? And why?”

“Well…” Allura trailed off as she let go of Lance and walked towards the main counter. She went behind it and got her pink apron from below. After putting it on, she stepped over to the nearby cash register and began to prepare for future transactions. “It concerns my father.”

“Oh.” Lance's usual easygoing demeanor instantly changed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith could feel the change in the air and see Allura’s light dim with sadness and worry. Her movements slowed as she shut the tray of the cash register. “His health… he is not feeling well. He has a major surgery scheduled next week and I need to be there with him. I apologize for asking this much from you but can-”

“Stop beautiful!” Lance shouted as he held up a finger to silence the worried girl. Keith was surprised as Lance once again proved he was something special. The Cuban boy’s mouth curved into a grin as his deep blue eyes looked at Allura with nothing but warmth and care. “Lancy Lance will take care of your shop! No need to worry about a thing while you are with your father. Just focus on him, on your family. Nothing is more important than family.”

She smiled at his character and then she shook her head as she smacked his arm. She ignored his whining as she walked over towards the front door of the shop to finally open for the day. “Thank you, Lance, but don’t you ever call me beautiful again.” She flipped over the sign hanging on the door to reveal the word ‘Open’ in big red letters. “I have to figure a way to repay you for your kindness and sacrifice.”

“Well…” Lance skipped to her side and laid his arm around her shoulder. “The least you could do to repay me for taking up such an important task on short notice is letting me take you out on a date?” Keith chuckled silently to himself as he watches Allura shrug Lance’s arm off and proceeded to smack the boy upside the back of his head. “So I take that is as a no?”

“Of course, but thank you.”


End file.
